


Nothing will keep us apart

by RoswellNM42



Category: Insatiable (TV 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Universe, Future Fic, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Prison, Prison Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: Spoilers for season 1! Future fic, set after season 1. Bob Armstrong/Bob BarnardSorry for any mistakes, feel free to point out any grammar issues, english isn't my first language.The truth comes out about what Patty Bladell did to Christian, and how Bob helped her cover it up. A story in which Bob armstrong finally finds true happyness with Bob barnard when he goes to prison for accesory to murder.





	Nothing will keep us apart

Patty Bladell was not his fate, she was the worse thing that could have ever happened to him. How could he have been possessed to help her – how could he have thought she was his only chance at coaching a winner. Before Patty had come along, he had a wife, kids and a job, he had the life he'd always wanted, he even had hope to one day coach a pageant queen worth his time, but instead he had the worse mistake of his life, when he agreed to coach the deranged Patty Bladell. How could he have been so wrong.

He should have shot himself instead of being where he was now. In the God awful colours that where the prison uniform he was currently in. No sense of fashion, no sense of colour. He might as well be dead.

His thought goes to Bob now, the only one he could depend on, to represent him in court, when the truth came out, that he had indeed helped Patty Bladell cover up what she had done to pastor Mike Keene’s son, Christian. How Bob spoke about him in court, how he had tried his hardest to keep him from going to jail. How he had defended him against accessory to murder. It was more than Coralee had done, refusing to even come visit him since he had been inside. Why did it take him so long to realise it was Bob who he truly could rely on. The one who had shown, loved him the most. Not even his own kids had come to see him. His only visitor being Bob Barnard.

The prison letting him have conjugal visits with the other man, and it was one of his favourite things, when Bob came to visit him. They’d end up on the bed of the room provided for conjugal visits, Bob laying beside him like they did the first time they had slept together. Bob recalling it being just as wonderful as the first time had been.

“Baby, I missed you.”

Bob Barnard says as he undoes his shirt, tie already on the floor, as he gets other Bob undressed.

“I missed you too.”

Bob says through kisses. And maybe he should have just picked Bob and forgotten about Patty and moved on with his life, instead of choosing to pick no one and running away to hide in his car, grabbing the gun and placing it to his mouth that day, maybe then he wouldn’t have answered the phone call, that would have seen him covering up, _yet_ another one of Patty Bladell messes, maybe he wouldn’t be here, where he was now. Not in Bob’s arms, because _that_ he actually enjoyed, but in prison. A man like him wasn’t built for a place like this, the walls where grey, void of any colour, no pageant queens to speak off, but worse of all there was no life in the four walls of his cell. A man like him needed passion. He was damned if he wasn’t gonna do something about it, instead of mopping about in his bed.

-x-

It’s not long before Bob finds himself a life he can live with, only taking a few months. He quickly makes friends with the right people, he'd figured out how to get what he needed to make this hell bearable. To make it somewhere he could he happy. Bringing some colour and life, to where he now called home.

He walks up to the only remote queen in the place, a feisty transsexual, he later learned, was what you called a ladyboy, that had any sense of brightness to the place.

“Trixie, how's my beautiful pageant queen doing today?”

And she didn’t look half bad, hair up, full face of make up, which she would trade the inmates for, giving them special favours in return. And who would have thought there would be so many bisexual men in prison. In order for Trixie to get her makeup she would give the inmates and guards what they wanted.

What they mostly wanted was her dressed the way she always did, the prison top rolled up and tied in a knot to reveal her black, thin stomach, and trousers that she had ripped in order to turn into shorts, that would show off her long tall legs. And my! was she popular with everyone. If it hadn’t been for her, Bob wouldn’t have gotten his conjugal visit with Bob Barnard.

“I got some inmates that are just dying for you to turn them into real ladies!”

She says with her southern twang, emphasising on the word dying. And just maybe Bob had found a kindred spirit, who enjoyed pageants just as much as him, in the prison that he now found himself in.

“When do we start?!”

Bob says clapping his hands together with excitement, in the camp way Bob Armstrong could only do.

And maybe life in prison wasn’t so bad, but he did miss Bob, the only thing really missing from the fun he was having. You see being placed in this place would seem awful, as it had in the beginning, but maybe it was just what he needed, what he wanted, but just didn’t know it. Inside he didn’t have anyone telling him what he had to do, no Coralee to tell him what he could or couldn’t do, for the face of being a socialite. No kids to worry about, no father to please, and most of all he could be himself without worrying so much, all that was needed was Bob Barnard with him, but he could see him on their visits, so really Bob couldn’t complain, maybe even wondering if Patty Bladell wasn’t a miracle in disguise.

-x-

Bob Barnard couldn’t handle it anymore, the thought of not being with Bob Armstrong, even just for a day, pushed him over the edge. He had finally got the man he had always been wanting, now all that was in his way, was prison. Something he planned to change. Nothing was gonna keep him away from his baby.

“Bob! What are you doing here?”

Bob says, confusion but so much excitement in his voice, as he gives Bob Barnard a smile.

“I’m your new roommate, baby!”

Comes the equal excitement on Bob Bernard’s voice.

“But how - ?!”

"I gave up everything for you, Bob. The thought of living without you, even for just another day, was more than I could bare. I had nothing to lose, no chance of being mayor now, so why not.... I did something I knew would get me inside, close to you. I can't live apart from you. I’m done with everyone and everything tryna keep us apart, not Coralee, not your father, and not this prison, is gonna keep me away from you, Bob!" 

“Oh Bob!”

Bob Armstrong says before hes jumping up and wrapping his arms around Bob Barnard, kissing him like he hadn’t seen the man in years.

“And best of all, baby, I get to be your new roommate!”

Bob pulls apart to inform him again, another fact that nothing was gonna keep them apart anymore.

And neither of them cared they wouldn’t be able to practise law when they eventually could get out, because for Bob Bernard, hed gotten everything he had ever wanted, which was Bob Armstrong. And Bob Armstrong was finally able to be himself, without all the things that used to hold him back from Bob Barnard, all the reasons why he couldn’t completely be with Bob, now a distant memory.


End file.
